Danganronpa: Fading Friendship
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: 16 characters from the Sonic universe are forced to participate in a killing game, inside an abandoned school, and is hosted by a... Teddy bear? With their trust slowly fading, will they be able to find a way out? With ALL of them alive?
1. Prologue

"Hope's Peak Academy...  
The prestigious school for talented students. Somehow, I managed to get chosen as one of the talented students to study here free.  
My name is Metal Sonic, the Ultimate Robot. I don't really remember my past. My creator, the purpose of my creation, everything...  
It's as if I just appeared in this world for nothing.  
However, I know that I am based of Sonic the Hedgehog, the popular hero of Mobius that always helps anyone in danger.  
Maybe my creator wants me to be as great as him.  
Sadly, that'll need to wait for a long time..."

...

"I have similar abilities with Sonic, but the real ones are always the best ones, so it might be hopeless if I try to be like him."

...

"But, that's okay. At least I can now be proud of myself."

...

"After I walk pass this gate, I'm going to officially be this school's student."

...

"Just..."

...

"One..."

...

"Step..."

...

_System Error_

* * *

_Rebooting Systems_  
_Please wait..._

_Systems rebooted_  
_Starting engines..._

"W... What...?" The metallic hedgehog lifts his head up, his arms resting on top of a hard wooden desk. "Is this... A classroom? Weren't I supposed to be... Outside...?"

He realizes that there is a paper next to his right arm. He starts scanning it with his optics. "An orientation guide. It seems that it is not printed, and instead is handwritten."

Hey there, new kid!  
The next semester is about to start.  
Starting today, this school will be your entire world.

"That sounds utterly suspicious..." He examines the classroom, which makes him feel uneasy. There are metal plates bolted to the windows, and a surveillance camera in front of the class. "This place is too weird to be considered as a class... Maybe I should check what's outside."

Metal exits the classroom. Now he's in a hall with many turns, just like a maze. Just outside the classroom, a familiar blue hedgehog is waiting in front of him. "Hey, you're awake." He approaches the robot and gives him a handshake. "I was waiting for you to wake up. The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, Ultimate Hero."

Metal makes a quick beep. "Wait, wait, wait... THE Sonic the Hedgehog? The one that saved Mobius multiple times?"

"My ultimate talent says it all."

"Wow... This is amazing." His eyes widens. "I'm a big fan."

"I can actually see that by how you look. Oh, and, uh... What's your name?"

"My name is MS - UCC - 1.0. You can call me Metal Sonic."

"See? We even share the same name!" The hedgehog chuckles. "So, Metal, I'm guessing that you're also a freshman here, right?"

"That is correct. I am the Ultimate Robot." He beeps again, now a bit louder. "Did you wake up inside that classroom too?"

"Well, yeah. Technically, all of us did."

"There are others?"

"Yep. Some of them are in this hallway too, while the rest are waiting inside some kind of 'weird' main hall." Sonic takes his hand. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to them."

The 2 of them walk through the hallways together and stops as they see a yellow fox and a red echidna standing near the walls. "Hey, Sonic's back! And, uh... A robot...?" Metal clearly recognizes the 2. Both of them are Sonic's best friend and teammate.

"Hey, guys! I'm back with the last student!" Sonic waves at them happily. "This is Metal Sonic, and before you ask, yes, he's a fan of me."

"It's nice to meet you, Metal. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." The fox gives him a thumbs up. "I am the Ultimate Inventor. Since you're Sonic's fan, you might already know me."

"Hey, there." The echidna waves at the robot. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Ultimate Boxer. Hope we get along good."

"My name is Metal Sonic. It is nice to meet both of you too. My ultimate talent is the Ultimate Robot."

"He's cool, huh? Wait until you get your hands on him, Tails." What Sonic said makes Metal flinch. "Oh, don't worry. I mean he's gonna do some pretty cool upgrades to you."

"That is certainly good to hear." He said to them. "Now, can we go to the main hall?" The 3 mobians nod at each other before going to the main hall with Metal.

* * *

After entering the main hall, he notices that there are many others already waiting. Many kind of mobians with different shapes and sizes.

"Hey, look! Another new kid! And he's a robot!" A small bee shouts.

"All of you must be..."

"We're new students here too. Today's supposed to be our first day of class." A purple cat said to him.

"So, counting him, this makes us sixteen..." A pink hedgehog crosses her arms.

The metallic hedgehog beeps in a surprised tone. In front of him are the other Ultimate Students that had been hand - picked by the school. It makes him feel a little bit superior than before he got chosen. "I am really sorry that I'm late. I think it's because of my slow program in places without an internet connection. My name is Metal Sonic, the Ultimate Robot. It's nice to meet you all."

"Good thing we waited for him." Knuckles pats the robot's back. "If not, he'll be alone and lost right now."

"In weird situations like these, I think we need to introduce ourselves first." A silver hedgehog gives his opinion, which everyone agrees to.

* * *

_List of Ultimate Students successfully created._  
_Students in the list includes:_  
_\- Sonic the Hedgehog, Ultimate Hero_  
_\- Miles "Tails" Prower, Ultimate Inventor_  
_\- Knuckles the Echidna, Ultimate Boxer_  
_\- Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form_  
_\- Silver the Hedgehog, Ultimate Psychic_  
_\- Blaze the Cat, Ultimate World Crosser_  
_\- Amy Rose, Ultimate Matchmaker_  
_\- Cream the Rabbit, Ultimate Chao Tamer_  
_\- Big the Cat, Ultimate Fisherman_  
_\- Vector the Crocodile, Ultimate Detective_  
_\- Charmy Bee, Ultimate Lucky Student_  
_\- Espio the Chameleon, Ultimate Ninja_  
_\- Jet the Hawk, Ultimate Extreme Gear Rider_  
_\- Sally Acorn, Ultimate Princess_  
_\- Rouge the Bat, Ultimate Treasure Hunter_

"Now that we all know each other better, we need to start finding the reason of the weird situation we're in right now." Vector said to them.

Suddenly, a childish voice is heard from the school intercom. "Ahem, ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, 1, 2! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then... To all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience! That's all, I'll be waiting!"

And with that, the voice stops. All of them are completely confused, asking each other in panic, but then they all decide to go there.

...

Not knowing that there is something bad waiting.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter!  
I'm currently working on the next one, so stay tuned!**_


	2. Killing School Life?

"We arrived at the gymnasium, but there seems to be nothing really important here." Metal said as he looks around, examining the gym.

"So, why are we here again?" Charmy scratches his forehead.

"The school intercom told us to." Sally answers him.

...

"You're all finally here!" Suddenly, a black and white monster, wait, no, teddy bear? A black and white teddy bear jumps on to the podium on the stage. "Overflowin' with potential, you high schoolers...are none other than the hope of the world! In order to protect our wonderful rays of hope, yer expected to live here on campus and nowhere else! In other words, yer gonna spend the rest of yer lives in here! For those of you who wanna leave I've established a certain rule! You are free to murder however you like. The only student permitted to leave is one who has committed murder. It's a simple rule, and the only one. Beat! Stab! Club! Slice open! Torch! Crush! Strangle! Cast a curse!"

They all froze. It's obvious that all of them are confused by this, especially Cream and Charmy, who're the shortest ones here, and also the purest. "Wait, 'murder'? Did I hear that correctly?" Shadow asks him, shocked.

"You heard me right, edgy!" The teddy bear laughs hysterically. "Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Monokuma, and I am the headmaster of this school!"

"A teddy bear is our headmaster?!" Knuckles shouts, clearly making Monokuma angry.

"Hey, hey, hey! I am NOT a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! No more of those 'teddy bear' talks or you'll get punished!" The bear angrily shouts back at him.

"This is nonsense..." Silver approaches the bear and lifts him up with the both of his hands. "We came here to study, not to play!" He shakes him rapidly.

"Violence against the headmaster is against school rules!" A loud beeping noise is heard coming from the bear.

Metal realizes what will happen after doing a quick scan on Monokuma. "Silver, throw the headmaster away!"

"W - what?!"

"No time to explain!"

"O - okay!" Using his psychic powers, Silver throws the bear to a wall. He suddenly explodes after this, surprising all of them. "The hell?!"

Another Monokuma jumps on to the podium, laughing hysterically like before. "You're lucky because of that robot's help! Now, I'm going to be serious. If any more rules are broken, you'll get immediately punished!" He jumps back down and disappears completely.

"Was that... Real?" Rouge crosses her arms, worried about their future. "Kill each other? I usually get in to fights, but 'kill'?"

"No! I don't want to!" Cream falls to her knees, crying uncontrollably. "I want to go home!" Her pet chao, Cheese, hugs her, feeling the same thing.

The robot approaches her and starts to pat her head. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The rabbit wipes off her tears. "Promise...?"

"Promise."

Cream stands back up, smiling at Metal. "Thank you, Mr. Metal."

"It is a pleasure to help." Metal makes a small soft beep.

"So... What do we do now?" The bee asks them.

"I think it's best if we split up and search for a way out." Vector answers him.

"I agree with him." Sonic said, looking completely calm. "Like we're gonna kill each other anyway."

* * *

After exploring the whole school, they realize that there IS no way out. All of the windows and doors are sealed shut, some areas are blocked off by a metal door.

The available rooms that they found are including:  
\- Classroom, the place where all of them woke up.  
\- Main hall, the weird - looking room with 4 cameras and guns attached to them.  
\- Gymnasium, where they met the headmaster, Monokuma, for the first time.  
\- Warehouse, a place with many metal crates, all of them are locked shut.  
\- Kitchen, a kitchen with a refrigerator that has many food supplies. This is where they met Monokuma for the second time. He explains to them that every month, the refrigerator will get more food supplies.  
\- Dorm rooms, a room for each students personalized according to their talents and likings. Metal's room for example, has a wallpaper with images of circuits, and a bed with a charger right next to it.  
\- Cafeteria, the room right in front of the kitchen, also the room where they're all right now.

"I don't really get it..." Metal said to himself. "What is currently happening outside...? And... Who locked us here? Even though I am the Ultimate Robot, I can't seem to find any more clues..."

"Are you okay, Mr. Metal? You look down." Cream approaches him, holding a battery on her right hand. "I found this inside the refrigerator. Maybe you're hungry, after all that searching."

Metal takes the battery from her and beeps. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She walks away, a smile starting to grow on her face.

Then, Monokuma enters the cafeteria. "Hellooo, everyone! I have an announcement to all of you!" They all stop moving, waiting for the bear to continue. "I see that all of you are getting along instead of killing each other, so I thought to myself, why not give you all some motivation? Yeah! A motivation! Come with me to the A/V room, and I'll explain everything there!"

* * *

They arrive at the A/V room, a room that was locked before. It is revealed to be a wide room with many monitors in it, also some DVD players that are connected to each monitor. "I have prepared some DVD's for you all, each having their own unique surprise! Go find your DVD and choose a DVD player, then don't be afraid to start 'em up!"

Metal walks to a DVD player and takes the DVD next to it. His name is written on the DVD, making it obvious that it's his. He inserts it and a video starts playing on the monitor in front of him.

"Hello, Metal." The video is blurry, and all that he could hear is a monstrous voice, probably because of the statics on the background. Although it is blurry, thanks to his advanced optics, he can see a bald man on the monitor, the one who is talking to him. "It's nice to hear that you made it to Hope's peak. I am really proud of you. Sorry for not interacting with you for many years. I am your creator, but you probably don't remember me."

...

"My... Creator...?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything else." His voice begins to become normal. "Remember, I'm really proud of you." Suddenly, the scene changes to an image of a laboratory, looking like the blurry background from the previous video. The lab is, however, destroyed, and his creator is nowhere to be found.

"What... I - is this all about...?" The robot beeps repeatedly in shock. "I don't remember this... All of this... My creator...? W - what... Happened to him?"

...

Cream rushes to Metal and holds him tightly, crying harder than before. "M - mama! G - Gemerl! C - Chocola! They're all... T - they're all...!" Tears keeps on bursting from her eyes. Cheese, who is also crying, starts to hug Metal too.

The robot clears all of his memories of the video he saw and begins to hug Cream back. "Don't worry, just tell me what happened."

"M - mama, and G - Gemerl... Chocola too... All of them are on the ground..." She tries to stop crying but fails. "I - I'm so worried! What if something bad happened to them?! I... I..."

"It's okay. I believe that they're going to be fine." Metal comforts her. "It's probably an edited photo, or maybe they're just fainted, they will wake soon enough."

_"Monokuma... If you ever try to make Cream cry again, I swear, that even though I am lifeless, I will stop this freaking game you want us to play."_

* * *

All of the students gather again at the cafeteria, each of them looking worried and sad. Metal can feel it, the atmosphere of the room right now.

Gloomy.

After seeing those videos, everyone began to feel worried. Now the robot gets what Monokuma meant by "motivation". Because of the video, all of them will try their best to get out of here and reunite with their loved ones, even if it means killing.

The metallic hedgehog stands up, feeling concerned for everyone. "Don't worry, you all. I'm sure that there is a way out to this problem. We just need to work together and avoid violence so we ca -" Before he could finish his words, Jet punches him, making him hit the wall.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THE CURRENT SITUATION, YOU HEARTLESS SCRAP OF METAL?!" The hawk walks to him and begins punching his face again, over and over. "WE'RE ALL WORRIED SICK! WHY WON'T YOU GET IT?!"

_"What is... Is he going to keep punching me like this...? The video that he watched must've made a great impact to his mentality..."_

_Error_  
_Too much pressure_  
_Shutting down to avoid more damages..._

* * *

_Rebooting systems_  
_Please wait..._

_Systems rebooted_  
_Starting engine..._

"Hey, you're awake." Metal realizes that he is laying on his bed right now, with Tails sitting on the side, holding a toolbox. "Can you get up?"

He sits back up, looking at his room. "Affirmative."

"Good." The fox drops his toolbox to the ground. "I just finished fixing you."

"Ah, I see. Thank you." He checks the time and realizes that it has been 10 hours since he got shut, meaning that it's a new day. "Wait... Where's Cream?"

"You shouldn't walk around yet. I haven't checked if you're in a good shape or not."

"Tails, I need to find her, right now." Metal said to him in a serious tone. "I promised to her that she'll be safe."

"Okay, if that's what you -" The robot exits the room, leaving him. "Want..."

Once outside, Sonic is seen resting on a wall in front of the door. "Hey, there. I've been waiting." Metal, however, ignores him and boosts away. "Well, he's really a busy bot."

He checks the cafeteria, but only his other classmates are there. Then he checks the gymnasium and the main hall, but still, no signs of Cream. The A/V room is locked by Monokuma after they watched the videos, so it's impossible for her to get in.

Finally, there is one last place to go to.

The warehouse.

...

He slams the door open, only to find a bitter sight in front of him.

...

Metal falls to his knees.

...

He wasn't able to fulfill his promise.

...

It's there. Right in front of him. Cream's lifeless body, hanged from the ceilings.


	3. Murder & Evidence

"T - this couldn't be..."

...

"Cream... I'm..."

"Metal, what's wrong?!" Knuckles walks in to the warehouse before gasping in the sight of Cream's dead bodyl... Right...?"

"I... Fao protect her..." Oil starts to drip from both of his optics, making it look like as if he's crying. He covers his face with his claws. "I'M SUCH A FAILURE! I SHOULD'VE PROTECTED HER!"

"H - hey, Metal..." The echidna approaches him and holds his right shoulder. "No need to blame yourself for..." *Sigh* "This... But we better tell the others about it."

"Hey, guys... What's with all the shouti -" Amy enters the warehouse, completely shocked. "W - WHAT THE?! C - CREAM?!"

Suddenly, the school intercom turns on. *Ding Dong Ding Dong* "A body has been discovered!" Monokuma's voice is heard. "After a certain amount of time, which you can use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

"What was... That...?" Metal asks, his voice filled with both fear and confusion.

"I, uh... Assume that was the body discovery announcement..." Knuckles shows him his E - Handbook."It's said here that when 3 or more people discovers a body, an announcement will play to let the others know." He then gives the robot another E - Handbook. "Here, this is yours. Me and Tails borrowed this so we can fix you in your room."

Metal takes the E - Handbook. "Thank you... After seeing... Well, this, I totally forgot everything about this..." He stands up, wiping off his tears. "Amy, tell the others to come here."

"O - okay..." Amy, still shocked of Cream's death, exits the warehouse.

...

A box draws Metal and Knuckles' attention. Unlike other boxes there it's shaking on it's own. "Hey, what's up with that box?"

"Hm..." Metal walks to it and opens it. Cheese rushes out of it, desperately trying to inhale fresh air. "C - Cheese?!"

"Chaooo." The chao looks at Metal, confused. Then, he looks at Cream. "C - Chao?!" He flies over to her body and hugs her, but immediately feels puzzled from the lack of response. "Chao...?"

Metal hugs the chao. "I am really sorry, Cheese... But Cream is..." *Sigh* "Dead..."

* * *

Every student are now inside the warehouse, most of them are scared. "I can't believe it... Cream died...? She's the youngest one here..." Big said to himself. "I wish I could see her again..."

"So, is this why you called us here?" Espio asks Metal.

"Yeah... I thought that, because the body discovery announcement didn't tell you guys about the location of the body, I decided to ask Amy to call you here." The robot answers his question.

"I s - still don't get it... W - who killed her...?" Charmy said, having fears for the worst thing that could happen.

"You already know the answer!"

They turn around to see Monokuma behind them. "One of you killed her!"

"O - one of us?!" Jet shouts at him. "No way! How could YOU even know that?!"

"Don't you all remember what I told you when this all began...?"

...

"One of you killed Cream so you could get out of this school! Someone's just following the rules, nothing wrong with that!"

Everyone was silent. All of them, except for Metal and Sonic's team, look at each other in suspicion.

"Now, now... Lemme explain the second part of the rule!" Monokuma said to them. "Just like I explained before, you must kill a student to graduate and leave. However..."

"Rule number 6 of the school regulations..." Metal said, just finished reading the rules on his E - Handbook. "Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes a 'blackened' will graduate, unless they are discovered..."

"Ding ding ding! It's not enough to kill someone, you have to actually get away with it!" The bear jumps in excitement.

"And, uh... You said something about a 'class trial' earlier... What does that mean?" Tails asks him.

"It is an event where everyone, including the blackened, will all gather together. And then, they and the spotless students will engage in one big debate showdown! During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by popular vote! If the answer you're arrived at is correct, then the blackened will be punished, while the rest may continue their communal life! However, if you choose poorly..."

...

"Then the blackened will survive, while the rest of you will receive a punishment! Which of course means that your school life will come to an end!"

"Wait a sec... Punishment...?" Rouge said to him. "What kind of 'punishment' are you referring to here...?"

"Well, to put it simply..." All of them waits for his answer. "It's execution!"

...

"EXECUTION?!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Yep! E - xe - cu - tion! Execution! Electric chair, poison gas, torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane! Now... Lemme just add the rules to your handbook so you all can remember..."

Their handbooks then buzzes. Metal checked his and realizes that he DID updated the school regulations. "Executions... Actual executions..." He shakes his head. "I have never seen those before, but for our safety, we should investigate Cream's death." Everyone agrees with him, all of them nodding.

Jet approaches the bot. "Hey, uh... Sorry for before. It's just that, you know about those DVD tapes, right?"

"It's okay. At least I am still in a good shape right now." He said to him before noticing one of the hawk's feather falling down. "Oh, um... Did your feather just fell?"

"Oh, this?" He picks up his feather. "This always happens when I'm worried sick. No need to think about it too much."

"Hey!" Sonic walks to the 2. "Getting along already?"

"That seems to be the current situation." The robot makes a small beep.

"By the way, Jet also helped carrying you to your room, you know?" The hedgehog said to him. "He's kinda rough on the outside, but he's not really like that inside."

"H - hey! I told you not to say that!" Jet holds Sonic's shoulders and shakes them.

"Whatever you say!" He leaves, with Jet following him afterwards, shouting things about "next race".

* * *

_Investigation results:_  
_1\. The rope used for the murder. It looks very similar to the rope that Metal has in his room._  
_2\. The fact that everyone doesn't own a rope except for Metal._  
_3\. The box that is used to keep Cheese quite._  
_4\. A green feather below a rack inside the warehouse._  
_5\. A broom, can be found in the kitchen, the only room available to enter at night._  
_6\. Tails, Knuckles, and Jet carrying Metal to his room and borrowing his E - Handbook._  
_7\. Cream walking by herself to the warehouse according to the other students._  
_8\. Jet leaving Metal's room shortly after carrying him, according to both Tails and Knuckles._  
_9\. A chair, could've been an item used to help the killer._  
_10\. Nails next to Cheese's box, one of them used to hang Cream._  
_11\. Cream is too weak to fight back._  
_12\. Big hearing foot steps before sleeping._

* * *

After being called to the Class Trial room by Monokuma, the students board the elevator down to the courtroom and are instructed to stand behind the podiums with their names on. An extra podium is in the courtroom for Cream, who have a mourning portrait in a stand behind her podium, because Monokuma "wouldn't want her to miss out".

**NONSTOP DEBATE, START!**  
**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Sonic: Now, we all know that the victim is Cream the Rabbit.

Rouge: Her body is found in the warehouse.

Silver: This morning.

Big: I still can't believe that Cream is gone.

Amy: Don't worry, Big. We'll avenge her for sure!

Shadow: Back to the trial. The weapon that the killer used are a long rope and nails.

Tails: All of us doesn't have a rope in our room, except for Metal.

Jet: But I doubt that Metal's the killer. Someone must've stole it.

Knuckles: So, you mean that it could be me too?!

Jet: That's what I said, red.

Silver: Now, we all know that Cream entered the warehouse after Metal got beaten up, right? Anyone know the reason she went there?

Blaze: When I asked her the reason, she said that she is sick of seeing violence towards each other, so she wants to stay in the warehouse by herself.

Charmy: This is weird, though... **How could the killer hang her if they can't fly?**

Metal: **Wait, that is incorrect!**

Charmy: W - whaaaa?!

Metal: The killer doesn't need to fly... There is a chair inside the warehouse, it could've been used to help the killer in hanging Cream.

Sonic: I agree with Metal. I saw the chair too.

Charmy: Wow, guess I'll be supporting you, Metal! You're smarter than I thought!

Espio: He's the Ultimate Robot, of course he's smart.

Sally: Hey, does anyone know how could the killer kill her in such ease? I mean, **she should've tried to fight back, right?**

Metal:** Incorrect!**

Sally: M - me too?!

Metal: According to my data, kids like Cream won't be able to fight back because of their strength.

Sally: Oh... I see what you mean there...

Vector: Now, all that I can think of so far is that weird broom. I have a feeling that it might be useless, unless if you need to sweep some "things".

Metal: I **agree **with that!

Vector: See? Even the Ultimate Robot believes me.

Metal: The broom was used by the killer to sweep his fur so he can avoid being suspected.

Espio: **You missed a spot.**

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

Metal: E - Espio?!

Espio: The broom was taken from the kitchen, and we all assume that Cream got killed yesterday evening.

...

**Monokuma**** said that it is impossible to enter any room except for our own rooms at nighttime!**

**How could the killer get the broom, knowing that the other rooms are locked?!**

**Also, there is no proof that the killer went out of his room that night!**

Metal: **I will cut through your words!**

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

Metal: Remember that on the E - Handbook's school regulations, it is said that every room is locked at nighttime except for the dorm rooms AND the kitchen? And there IS a proof! While we were investigating, Big told me that he heard foot steps at night before he went to bed, isn't that right, Big?

Big: Yes, that's true. The sound of creepy foot steps woke me up. I was so scared that time.

Metal: This means that the killer DID went outside their room last night.

Espio: I can't believe it, but... You really are correct...

Charmy: So, does anybody figured out who the killer is? We're like going nowhere with this...

Metal: Actually, I think I'm starting to piece everything up...

_The green feather, the rope from my room, and other evidences... _  
_I see it! I know who's the killer!_

Metal: Jet.

Jet: What?

Metal: Although we've forgiven each other before, I think that... You're the killer.

Jet: ME?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!

Metal: The way that you get angered just because I said that I suspect you makes you seem more suspicious.

Sally: Jet... Is that true...?

Jet: THAT'S BULL CRAP! AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

FIRST OFF, WHY WOULD I KILL HER?!

Metal: To escape. You know that whoever you saw inside the video that Monokuma showed you, is in deep trouble. You also know that Cream is the weakest student here.

BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN HOW I COULD KILL HER! I WAS WITH KNUCKLES AND TAILS ALL THE TIME!

Metal: Is that so? Both Tails AND Knuckles said that you exited my room immediately after you're done carrying me.

THEN WHAT ABOUT THE NAILS?! WHERE CAN I GET IT?!

Metal: I found some other nails inside an opened box in the warehouse. This means that you took some of them for the murder.

THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO PROVE THAT I'M THE MURDERER! IS THERE ANY OTHER EVIDENCE THAT I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED HER?!

_The_

_Green_

_Feather_

_..._

Metal: That is the answer to your question!

**BREAK**

Tails: A green feather...?

Metal: Yes. I found it right under the rack where the box that contained Cheese is located.

Jet: N - no way... I - I thought I...

Metal: Allow me to explain it...

**Closing Argument**

After I shut down, the killer, along with 2 other students carries me to my room. One of them then used my E - Handbook to enter my room. After the killer laid me on my bed, he immediately walks out of the room, taking my rope that I put hanging right behind my door. The killer really wants to escape, so killing an innocent girl like Cream is easy. After entering the warehouse where Cream and Cheese are located, the killer quickly put Cheese inside a box. He then tells Cream to not say anything. Due to her being weak and afraid, she is forced to do what he said. Then, he strangles her. Next, the killer, who is still shocked from what he has really done, walks out and goes to his room, not realizing that some of his "fur", or should I say, " feathers", are still on the crime scene. He then notices this just before he sleeps and walks out while everyone is currently sleeping in their own dorm rooms, except for Big. He enters the kitchen to take a broom and then gets inside the warehouse again, this time to clean up the feathery mess that he made on the floor. He misses one spot below the rack and decides to leave quickly.

Isn't that right...  
Jet?

**Complete!**

"Upupupupu~" Monokuma laughs softly. "Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then, are we ready to cast our votes?" Then, levers start to rise up from the floor. "Use those levers to cast your vote! Oh, and remember to triple check that you voted for someone... You don't want to be punished just for doing a small mistake, right?"

Metal crosses his arms, his optics looking down. "So... This is how our first trial ends..."

"Yep! Now, cast your votes! Who will live and who will be punished? Will the blackened survive, or the spotless bring justice? Who will it be?"

* * *

It's right there. The results is right in front of them.

Jet is the killer. He is the one who is guilty.

"Looks like you all guessed it right! The one who killed Cream, is none other than Jet the Hawk! The Ultimate Extreme Gear Rider!" The bear shouts happily.

"J - Jet?!" Amy steps back. "Y - you really did it?!"

"What the hell, dude?!" Knuckles shouts at him. "You out of your mind?!"

"I... I..." The hawk shivers. "It's not my fault!"

Metal punches him, just like how he punched him last time. "Not your fault...? You killed an innocent young girl and all you can say is that this is not your fault...?! What kind of person are you?! Sure, I am not a person myself, but I KNOW how a person feels! It's all in my data! So stop saying those words and face your fate!"

"It's..." He rubs the part of his face that got punched by the robot. "It's for Wave and Storm! I can't leave them! I just... Can't..." Tears begin to stream from his eyes, wetting the green feathers on his face.

"Wave and Storm! Jet's best friends that are always there for him!" Monokuma explains to them. "Seeing them dead makes you pretty desperate, I see!"

"You monster..." Silver said to the bear, clenching his fists in anger.

"Now, the blackened, Jet the Hawk, will receive his punishment!"

"Punishment?!" Metal turns around, staring at the bear. "You mean... He's going to get executed?!"

"Correct, my little robo - boi! Now, let's hurry up and start the part that everyone is waiting for! The execution!"

"W - wait! You can't!" Jet shouts at him. "A - at least tell me what happened to Wave and Storm!"

"I've prepared a very special punishment for Jet the Hawk, the Ultimate Extreme Gear Rider! Let's give it everything we've got! It's..."

"**PUNISHMENT ****TIIIIME****!**"  
d


	4. The Rider's Ride's Betrayal

**GAME OVER**

* * *

**JET HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY,**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

A chain connected to a shackle closes on Jet's neck from behind before dragging him away from the courtroom to a door that has just opened and quickly shuts after he enters it.

He is then gets tied to a wall in a room that resembles a looping race track, just like the ones in a car race. Or in this case, an Extreme Gear race.

Monokuma is then seen standing on top of Type - J, Jet's extreme gear, laughing hysterically. A noticeable difference on the gear is that the edge has spikes on it.

The other students are forced to watch the execution from the viewers seat, which is separated from the track with an electric fence, making it impossible for them to intervene.

Monokuma starts to ride the gear around the track as the hawk watches him, waiting for the worst to happen. After 10 laps, the gear slowly gets closer to the walls, making Jet realize how he's going to die.

After 5 laps, the gear that Monokuma's riding begins giving cuts to Jet's body. He screams because of the pain, but then he knows that it's going to be over soon.

Finally, after 3 laps, Type - J touches the wall, making a loud screeching noise.

It gets closer...

And closer...

And closer...

...

Jet's body gets cut to half, completely killing him. The bear drops off the gear and walks away, making a peace sign as he leaves.

The remaining students stand in shock, many of them staring at Jet's dead body. Metal wants to run and check on him but is afraid that Monokuma would punish him. Charmy starts crying, scared at what he just saw. Sonic slams his fists to the wall, angered. And all Amy could do is just crouch down and cover her face.

...

It was really a high - quality image of despair.


	5. Aftershock! Witnesses of Despair!

"W - what the hell?!" Knuckles shouts after seeing Jet's execution.

"H - hey, Metal... Was that real...?" Tails asks him.

"I scanned the events that happened, and..." He beeps. "It is truly real..."

"NOOO!" Amy covers her face. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She runs away from the room.

"WOO HOO!" Monokuma laughs. "EXTREEEEME!"

"You monster..." Sonic stares at him fiercely. "YOU'LL PAY!" He jumps and launches at him, doing a homing attack.

_This is bad, Sonic's going to die..._

Metal rushes to Monokuma and gets hit by Sonic instead.

"What?!" The hedgehog jumps back, realizing the mistake he has made. "M - Metal, you OK?!"

"Pheew, that was close!" The bear said. "I thought someone's going to die again back there! And by someone, I mean the Ultimate Hero! That would be a shame!"

_Error_

The robot lays down, his systems all shut. Because of the impact, he is forced to turn off.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Metal turn on again, looking at Tails. He then looks around to see that he's in his room again. He also notices that Tails has his toolbox on his hand, making it obvious to what happened when he was not there.

This is the second time this happened...

"Let me take a wild guess... You fixed me again, right?" The fox nods. "Thank you, and... Sorry for burdening you."

"No need to say sorry! I'M the one who needs to say sorry AND thank you. If you didn't intervene back there, Sonic would be as good as dead." He then looks at the clock. "Holy twin tails! Already 10 P.M.?! Sorry, Metal! I gotta go!" Tails stands up and leaves the room. "Oh, your E - Handbook is inside your desk!" He closes the door.

"Okay!" Metal opens the drawer on his desk and takes out his E - Handbook. "Good thing this is safe..."

"Excuse me. Can I come in?" Amy's voice is heard from outside, along with a knocking sound. "It's me, Amy."

"You can come in. It's not locked yet." The pink hedgehog then enters the room. "What do you need here?"

"Just wanna see if you're okay or not."

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah... Just need to face reality." A yellow flower on the desk draws her attention. The flower is on a white vase with a pink bow attached to it. "Nice flower you got there."

"Thank you. A friend from the past gave me this." He looks at the flower. "She's kind and nice... I wish I could remember her."

"You mean you don't remember her?"

"No, not really... I forgot everything about my past. I don't know how could that happen, but I still remember her giving me this..." Metal said to her. "You somehow remind me of her, Amy."

"Aww, thanks." The pink hedgehog slowly takes off the bow from the vase and puts it on Metal's forehead. She then takes the flower and makes Metal hold it with his hand. "You look beautiful now!"

"Um, I don't know what to say, but... Thank you."

...

_This is how that friend of mine gave the flower to me... _

"Hey, Metal! Feeling bett -" Sonic enters the room before staring at Metal with a surprised look. "Um, nice new look you got there, Metal."

"Oh, uh... Thanks."

"Sonic!" Amy quickly hugs him. "It's good to see you!"

"Uh, okay? We haven't seen each other for only an hour, by the way."

"It felt like ages!"

*Sigh* "Can I at least talk to Metal for a minute?"

"Okay, fine. I'll let you go, but only THIS TIME." Amy exits the room.

"Sheesh, she's so annoying in many ways..." Sonic approaches Metal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry for last time... And, thanks." He scratches his forehead. "If you weren't there to help me, I would've be a corpse right now."

"A shameful end for the Ultimate Hero? Like I will let that happen."

"Heh, yeah, I owe you my life." The hedgehog chuckles. "Well, it's nighttime. Better get some rest now. I bet tomorrow's gonna be a long day. See ya."

"See you later, Sonic."

...

"Oh, and don't forget to take off that bow!"

The next day, every students gather up at the cafeteria. It is decided that the cafeteria will be their meeting place from now on. Many of them are still shocked because of the events that happened before. This "execution" thing is by far the most messed up thing that could happen to them. Then again, being locked in a school to kill each other is already messed up.

"Everyone still thinking about yesterday?" Sally asks them.

"Totally. Even the Ultimate Detective's having a hard time." Charmy points at Vector, earning a glare from him.

"Hey, it's not THAT easy being the Ultimate Detective, ya know?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking."

...

The monitor in the cafeteria turns on. Then, a disturbing voice is heard. "Rise and shine, everyone! I just added some new rules to the school regulations! Go check it out!" It's 100% Monokuma's voice.

Metal checks his E - Handbook and notices 2 new rules:

1\. The next day after an execution, other parts of the school will be unlocked and free to explore.

2\. If someone commits suicide and the students found out, voting for the one who committed suicide after a class trial, a random student will be executed, replacing the dead student.

The first part was interesting, but the second part? An innocent random student getting executed? This is too brutal.

"T - this rule's messed up!"

"A random person replacing the blackened who committed suicide?"

"This is bad... This is bad!"

"Calm down, everyone!" Silver said to them. "Now, why don't we explore the new locations that are opened for us?"

They get skeptical at first, but then decided to do it.

After exploring the now - open 2nd floor, the students take note of the new rooms that are available there.

1\. Swimming pool, a wide swimming pool used for obviously swimming practices. Can be used for fun too.

2\. Gender - specific locker rooms, now they can change their clothes there. Above both locker room doors are cameras with guns attached below it. If a male tries to enter the girls locker room with his E - Handbook, the guns will shoot fast and deadly bullets at him, vice versa.

3\. Library, a room filled with books and 10 PCs. It is confirmed that there are no internet connections. According to Rouge, some of the books contain "lemon", which Metal doesn't seem to know what that means.

Monokuma then tells them to gather up at the gym for a special announcement. Like always, the bear jumps from behind the podium, laughing. "Heeey! I see that you guys enjoyed the new floor, huh? Well, because the reason I do this is so you can be motivated to kill each other again, which seemingly doesn't work, I decided that I should try a different kind of motivation!" He goes to the back of the podium again and returns with a projector and puts it on top of the podium, the lens aiming at the blank wall. It then starts to project a video. "I'm going to tell you a certain someone's past secret! Is it gonna be embarassing...? Or is it gonna be terrifying...? Let's find out!" The video starts by showing an image of all 14 remaining students portrait. Then, a drum roll is heard before Metal's portrait starts to glow. "Oooh, the Ultimate Robot! What kind of secret does he have...?"

"Wait, what?! I'm chosen?!" Metal shouts at Monokuma. "But I don't even remember anything from my past!"

"Well, let's just say that this is how you're going to remember your past!" A paper falls down from the ceilings. The bear snatches it with his paw and starts to read it out loud. "Metal Sonic, the Ultimate Robot! A robot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! A killing machine that has only 1 mission in this world, kill his 'other self', Sonic the Hedgehog, and show everyone that he's the REAL Sonic!"

They all get shocked, surprised to hear about Metal's past, especially Sonic. "Metal, is that true?" The hedgehog asks him.

"W - what...? I..." He shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Here's his past videos!" The projector then projects short videos of Metal Sonic. He is seen stepping on animals, killing innocent citizens, destroying buildings, and more.

"Metal..." Big covers his mouth in shock.

"So all this time, you were pretending to be Sonic's fan?!" Knuckles approaches him, looking angered.

"N - no! I - it's not me! I..." The robot looks down to his feet. "I don't remember any of this... I don't have any data or memories of this at all... It's..." He raises his head, staring directly at the echidna. "It's not me!"

"Tch..." He walks away from him.

"Guys, you have to believe me! I haven't done these!" Metal said to them, trying to make them trust him.

"Say that to the video... I wish I destroyed you that time..." Sonic's words were like a stab in the heart, well, engines in Metal's case.

"B - but, Sonic!"

Many students glare at him, making it obvious that almost all of them doesn't even want to talk with him.

After this, Amy approaches Metal and turns around to look at the others. "Everyone, I believe in Metal! And all of you should too!"

"Amy...? You... Trust me...?"

"Of course! And that's why..."

...

"You have to apologize to them!"

"What?!" Metal takes a step back away from Amy. "But it is not my fault! Why should I apologize?! This is not correct according to the interaction law!"

"And do you think the others might believe you if you keep on covering the truth with lies?"

"I am not lying, Amy!"

"The video says it all, Metal! I just need you to apologize!"

The robot looks around, realizing that...

_No one really trusts me here._

He runs away, back to his room. "Metal, wait!" Amy was about to chase after him before being prevented by Blaze.

"It's too dangerous, Amy. You know his real intentions, right?"

"But I..." The pink hedgehog stares at the door that Metal went through. "Metal..."

Back in his room, Metal is seen holding his yellow flower.

_Why won't they believe me?_

"If they think I'm the villain, then..."

...

"I'll BE the villain..."


	6. Resisting in Change of Suffering

"N - no... What am I thinking?!" Metal slowly opens his hands, releasing the flower. "Everyone doubts me, but I can still show them that it was not me they saw earlier..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Metal." A familiar voice surprises him, making him turn around. "I'm sure that they will trust you soon, I just know it!" Cream the Rabbit, standing in front of him.

"C - Cream...? But how...? My heat sensors does not show signs of life..."

"It's probably weird, but it's me, Cream." She approaches him and starts hugging him. "Just like the way you're you, Mr. Metal..."

"Cream..." The robot wraps his arms around her, but soon realizes that no one is there for him to hug. Cream is gone, she's dead. She lost her life, the same goes for Jet. Anyone who died couldn't live again in this world. It's the law of life that he should've remembered.

"Metal...? Can I come in?" Amy knocks on the door. "We... Need to talk."

Metal walks to the door and opens it with his E - Handbook, letting Amy in. "What is your purpose here."

"Geez, I'm sorry, okay..." She turns her head around, avoiding eye contact with him. "Why did you say that in a 'go away' tone?"

He makes a small beep, which seems to be a robotic sigh. "Let's sit on my bed, we can talk there."

The hedgehog turns cheerful again. "Thanks, Metal." They both then sit down on the bed. "I just want to tell you that... I'm really sorry... It's my fault for doubting you, right after you told me that you have a friend." She said to him with a guilty tone. "I'm such a dumb person, aren't I? So much for the Ultimate Matchmaker..."

Metal can't believe what Amy said to him. Someone DOES trust him, he just needs to make the others the same too.

But then he realizes that he couldn't just force everyone to trust him. He needs to PROVE it. "I already forgave you, Amy. It is also my fault that I refused to apologize... It is because I felt betrayed by everyone, but maybe everyone also felt the same. They felt like being betrayed by me this whole time..."

"Don't say that." Amy hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I believe in you, just like the way I believe in Sonic."

"Thank you, Amy... For trusting me..." He hugs her back, never feeling so joyful before.

"Chaoooo!" Cheese enters the room and joins the hug. "Chao chao chao!"

"Thank you too, Cheese..."

\--_--_--_--_--_--

The 2 walks up to the 2nd floor to see the others, but it's completely hopeless for Metal.

Everyone doesn't even want to look at him, except for Amy and Cheese. "Hey, Metal..." The pink hedgehog calls him. "Cheese and I are going to my room for a moment."

"Okay, sure. If by any chance you need me, come back up here." Amy nods, leaving with Cream. "Amy..." The robot shook his head and continues walking.

He stops in front of the door that leads to the room with the swimming pool. He then opens it to reveal a large swimming pool. "Maybe I can clean my steel with the water. Just need a towel." Metal walks away, heading towards his room downstairs.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to close the door!" The robot enters his room, worried. He checks it to see if anyone has entered the room, and then found a small blue item. It's in the size of a pinch of fur, or maybe a torn fabric. Even Metal can't scan it, probably because of the incapability of scanning very small objects. "What... Is this...?" All that he can think of is Sonic. Maybe he tried to enter his room and kill him.

But... That won't make him the Ultimate Hero, right?

_Then why is there a blue fur here...?_ He thought to himself before calming down, trying to not worry. Metal then opens one of his drawers to take his towel. The robot then walks back to the swimming pool.

Weird enough, the once - open door is now closed.

Metal opens the door, now slowly.

Then he walks in, looking around.

When he's near the pool, he crouches down and wets his towel with the water.

But soon his sensors senses something, no, someone, floating right in front of him.

...

The only friend that trusts him.

The only friend that believes him.

The only friend to ever say sorry to him without taking back her words.

Amy Rose, Ultimate Matchmaker, floating on the pool, dead.


	7. The Trial Without the Robot

Vector is seen walking through the dorm rooms' hallway, heading to the cafeteria to get some snacks. While he's walking, a mobian exits a dorm room, carrying a guitar case on their back.

"Hey! How's it goin'?" The crocodile greets them, making them jump in surprise. They turn around and smiles at him.

"Oh, it's you, Vec. I'm doing fine, but it could've been better." The 2 laugh it off, remembering that they're participating in a killing game.

"What's with that guitar case? You're gonna play it or somethin'?"

"Oh, this...?" They point at their guitar case. "No, not really. Just wanna carry it so I can clean it at the pool."

"Oh, okay. Want me to help?"

"No, thanks. I can do it by myself." They walk away, leaving Vector.

_Well, time for the snacks._

\--_--_--_--_--_--

The crocodile arrives at the cafeteria and enters the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and takes a bag of cassava chips, which are really rare in the city he lives at, actually. "Man, I've been starving for these! It's been a while since I last ate them!" Right after he opened the bag, a loud, robotic scream is heard from the second floor. Startled, he drops the chips to the ground. "Great... There goes my extra spicy barbecue flavored chips. Well, guess there's somethin' more important to do." He exits the cafeteria, rushing to the second floor.

He immediately checks the pool room, quickly entering it, knowing that the door is already open.

What he is seeing is not something that he would expect.

Metal Sonic, on his knees, staring at a lifeless body. Amy's body, floating on the water.

"M - Metal?! What did you...?!" Vector rushes to him and shakes his body.

"She is... She is..." Unable to control his systems due to the amount of shock he felt, he turns off some of his systems, only allowing him to walk and do simple movements without speaking. He stands up, his optics still staring at Amy.

"No way that you did this to her, right...? The 2 of you are besties, right?" The robot turns around to face him.

"It's not me! You have to believe me!"

"What's with all the -" Sonic slams the door open, stopping his sentence after realizing what happened. "Amy..." The hedgehog approaches Metal with a furious look on his face. "You... You heartless scrap of metal... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" He grabs him by the neck. "WHO IS YOUR VICTIM NEXT?! WHY ARE YOU KILLING THEM?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?! WHY NOT KILL ME INSTEAD?!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Both Metal's shout and swear surprised Sonic, making him let go. "SHE IS MY FRIEND TOO, DON'T YOU GET IT?! WHY ARE YOU JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS WITHOUT INVESTIGATING FIRST?! IS THAT WHAT THE 'ULTIMATE HERO' WOULD DO?!" The hedgehog didn't answer, staring at the floor. "Amy... Is the only true friend that I have in this school... None of you, and by that I mean NONE OF YOU believed me since Monokuma showed that video! If you want to continue accusing me, then that is fine. But don't you dare say stuff about me and Amy not being friends!" The robot points at him before walking away. "And that comment about me being a heartless scrap of metal, you are wrong... Very wrong... I certainly DO have a heart. And I'm not just a scrap of metal... I will show what I'm really made of..."

Sonic slams his fists to the wall. "Dang it!"

Ding Dong Ding Dong* "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

Vector exits the room to chase Metal. Although he didn't trust him at first, it could be true that he's not the killer. Anyone shouldn't just jump in to conclusions just like how Sonic did. That's what being the Ultimate Detective means to him. After finally catching up with him, he holds his shoulder. "Now, where do you think you're goin'? There's a case to solve and we need to prove that you're not the killer!"

The robot beeps, surprised after hearing what the crocodile said. "Wait... Prove I'm not the killer...?" Vector nods, grinning at him. "You mean... You trust me...? Or... Is this a trick?"

"Hell, no, it's not! I mean, we couldn't just let this murder unsolved, right?" Vector tries to convince him. "Besides, I think I know who's the killer..." Metal beeps, not expecting this.

"Wait... You... Know the killer's identity...?"

"I'm not so sure, but with all the events that happened... I think I know who it is. Now all I need are proofs..." Then suddenly, Metal holds his wrist. "Wha -? M - Metal, what're you -"

"I know a clue that could be your proof... I just need Tails to upgrade me first."

"Upgrade you? What for?"

"I found some kind of blue fur in my room... But I'm still unsure if it is a fur or a fabric. I need Tails to upgrade my sensors."

"But, uh... Is he willing to do it...?"

\--_--_--_--_--_--

"Fine... But I'm only doing this so the case can be solved, okay?" Tails starts to upgrade Metal's sensors, allowing him to scan better. "Done. Try it out with the fur."

"Thank you, Tails. You did a really good help." The robot said to him before leaving his room with Vector. "Now, we should go to my room."

\--_--_--_--_--_--

"So? What's the results?" The crocodile asks him.

"It's..." Metal shows him a holographic image from his eyes, which is the result of the scan.

Chuckle* "I knew it..." Vector crosses his arms, smiling.

"So you already know this?"

"Of course! How could I call myself the Ultimate Detective if I couldn't even crack this easy case?"

"Yeah, right." The 2 of them exits the room. They then stop when seeing Monokuma in front of them. "You again... What do you want?"

"Easy there! I just wanna tell you the poll results!" He starts laughing. "I asked the remaining students if they should allow you be in the class trial or not, and whaddya know? Many of them thinks that you shouldn't!"

"Wait... What...?" The robot beeps in shock. "B - but, I need to be there! Vector, you know this?!"

"M - me?! No! No one told me about this before!" Vector stares at the bear. "I demand a re - vote!"

"Ah, ah, ah~! You weren't there, right? It's all settled! Metal Sonic will not be joining this class trial!" Smokes start to emit from the floor, covering him. When it clears up, he's no where to be found.

"I won't accept this! It is all too sudden!" Metal yells. "I'm gonna be in that trial no matter what!" He turns around, preparing to leave.

"W - wait, now!" Vector said to him. "I, uh... Think you shouldn't do that, Metal."

"Why so?"

"You... Know what might happen to all of us if you do that, right? That bear controls the whole school. He could do anything without us even knowing it." This statement forces him to stop his steps.

It's actually true. He doesn't want to die. He needs to live to see the truth behind all of this. And he also doesn't want to see his friends die either, even if they still have a lack of trust.

"You are... Correct... But, it is going to be hard if I'm not joining the class trial. All of the clues that I collected won't mean anything, really..."

"Hey, there's always me!" The crocodile points his thumb at himself. "We investigated together, right? Stop worrying so much! I'll finish the trial, just you wait!"

"Thanks, Vector." If he has a mouth, Metal would be smiling happily right now.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

The remaining students, excluding Metal Sonic, enters the elevator, ready to start the class trial.

"So... No Metal, huh?" Rouge said. "Well at least I don't have to worry about the killing machine next to my podium."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah..." Knuckles starts speaking. "The trial without Metal is much safer. Don't you think so, Sonic?"

"Sonic...?"

"..." The hedgehog stares blankly at the others. "Yeah, I guess, whatever..."

"Alrighty then! I'll press the button!" Charmy rushes to the wall and presses the elevator's button, closing the door as they descend.

_No need to worry, Metal! The Ultimate Detective's got your back!_ Vector thought to himself, smiling confidently.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**NONSTOP DEBATE, START!**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Vector: You guys ready?

Silver: Ready as always!

Big: So, uh... Where do we start again...?

Sally: The first thing that we should do is identify the victim.

Shadow: The victim is Amy Rose, the Ultimate Matchmaker.

Espio: The murder method is **drowning, which is pretty obvious.**

Vector: **Wait!** You haven't checked the body, right? All you know is that it's floating on the pool, correct?

Espio: Yes... So what?

Vector: I decided to check the body by getting it back to the floor, just like any other detectives would do, and I found out that there are nail marks on her neck.

Tails: So... The murder method is...

Vector: Yep! It's choking! After killing her, the killer moves the body upstairs to the swimming pool to make us make a mistake in the trial.

Knuckles: I'm guessing that the killer is Metal. I mean, to make those nail marks, you have to not be wearing gloves, right? And **Metal is the only one here that doesn't wear gloves.**

Vector: **Not too fast!** There IS one more person that doesn't wear gloves...

Vector: Isn't that right... Sally?

Sally: ...!

Vector: Why so worried? Just chill! This case isn't over yet!

Sonic: You're... Trying to say that Sally is -

Sally: Come on, Sonic. It's not me. I mean, it's obviously Metal. Plus, how could he know that it's me? He must be joking, right Vector?

Vector: Maybe, maybe not.

Charmy: Whoa! This might as well be the shortest class trial!

Rouge: Yeah, I can see why.

Silver: So... Who's the killer? **Metal or Sally?**

Vector: **The real question is...** Is it Metal, Sally, OR Sonic?

Sonic: W - what?!

Shadow: Totally Sonic.

Sonic: W - what the heck, Shadow?!

Shadow: Don't get salty. I'm just annoyed of your "friendship is magic" way of thinking.

Big: How could Sonic be the killer though?

Vector: Metal told me that he found a small blue item on the floor of his room... And you all know there is only 1 mobian that has blue fur here.

Sonic: I - It's not me! I - I'm not lying!

Tails: So... It was really a blue fur, huh?

Vector: Actually, no. Thanks to your help, Tails, we found out that the blue item is a fabric, not a fur.

Sonic: That means...

Vector: You're not the killer! Now that Sonic's out of our list, only Sally and Metal are left.

Knuckles: So the killer's Metal, the end.

Shadow: Could you just shut up for a minute? I had enough with your stupid conclusions.

Knuckles: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Monokuma: Whoa, whoa, whoa! No fighting during a class trial! I'll kill you both if you continue this!

Shadow: Great job, knucklehead, now there's a higher chance of getting us killed.

Knuckles: DON'T BLAME ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!

Rouge: Oh, boy... He mad.

Charmy: He so mad.

Tails: He very mad.

Vector: HE MAD, BROS!

Knuckles: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!

Big: Can we continue this?

Knuckles: See? Even a brainless cat is smarter than all of you brained people.

Big: That hurt, Knuckles...

Knuckles: Oh, uh, sorry Big.

Vector: *Cough* *Cough* Okay, let's continue. For me, Metal couldn't be the killer.

Blaze: How is that so?

Vector: Let me explain the whole story...

**Closing Argument**

Amy and Metal along with Cheese went upstairs from his room to convince us that the robot that we saw in the video that Monokuma showed us is not him, but unfortunately to them, no one believed. Unbeknownst to them, the killer was following them this whole time, hiding around corners and other furniture across the second floor. Amy then told Metal that she and Cheese are going to her room for a while, not knowing the danger that is waiting for her. However, instead of going to her room, she went to Metal's room instead. That time, she knew that she's in love with Metal. Well, that's my guess, but it could be true due to the fact that she went there instead. The killer, who was carrying a guitar case for the body, which she owns, entered the room, surprising both of them. They quickly started to choke Amy, and because of the sudden shock, she didn't have the chance to resist. And so, the murder was done, but it's not completed yet. About Cheese, I still don't know what happened to him, but I will ask the killer when this is all over. The killer put the dead body inside the guitar case and closed it. They were previously going to leave the guitar case behind to make everyone suspect Metal, but then changed mind after thinking that he might be returning to the first floor to check on Amy. They rushed out of the room, but before exiting it, their clothing got stuck on the sharp edge of Metal's desk, and got torn apart. The killer then met me outside the room, surprised. That time, I was on my way to the kitchen to get snacks. I asked them about the guitar case, and they replied by saying that they were going to clean the guitar case in the pool room. After successfully entering the pool room without getting noticed by Metal, the killer throws the dead body to the water. The killer felt relieved that their plan is working perfectly, but then realized that Metal is heading back to the pool (they heard that he was planning to clean his steel while they were sneaking in to the pool room). They left the guitar case on the other side of the pool, which we didn't notice until we did the investigation. The killer exited the room and closed the door, making a mistake. Metal opened the door before, so they should've let the door open.

You know what I'm talkin' about... Right, Sally?

**Complete!**

"Well that was fast! Upupupupu~" Monokuma laughs. "Time to cast votes!"

"W - wait a second!" Sally said to him. "T - this is too short for a class trial! We need to do it again!"

"Sorry Sally, but you shouldn't try to argue with the Ultimate Detective." Blaze said to her. "I know I trusted you before, but I think that he has loads of evidence in his hands."

"Forgive me that I have to say this, but..." Shadow closes his eyes. "I think I believe in Vector's statement too."

"Guys..." The chipmunk looks at all of them in a sad look. "Okay. As the princess of Mobotropolis, I will declare that I am truly guilty. Please, vote for me, everyone."

"Yeah, that's the despair I'm looking for!" The bear shouts joyfully. "Now, cast your votes!"

It's true, the killer is Sally Acorn, the Ultimate Princess.

"Well... Looks like this is where I stop." Sally smiles, a mixture of sadness and happiness can be seen on her face.

"But why...?" Sonic stares at her, surprised. "Why did you killed her...?"

"I... I just want everyone to be safe..." Her smile fades away. "Once I knew that Amy is on Metal's side, I have a feeling that the 2 of them are planning something bad... So before that could happen, I decided to kill one of them, and it turns out to be Amy..."

"But what about Cheese?" Big tilts his head.

"He ran away from the room as soon as I killed her... I still don't know where he is right now."

"Okay, okay, enough of the chit - chat!" Monokuma said to them. "Now, I've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Princess..."

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's..."

**"PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!!!"**


	8. Snow White with the Brown Tail

**GAME OVER**

**SALLY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY, TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Sally's body is tied up to a chair, making it impossible for her to run away. She is placed in fancy bedroom, with dim lighting and expensive Victorian furniture, perfect for a princess. In front of her is a table with a large basket of apples on top of it. A metal choker can be seen on her neck, a device that Monokuma put on her for the execution.

The bear is sitting on the bed, wearing a dress and a wig and is holding a pad with a timer on it.

When the timer reaches zero, the blades hidden inside the choker will activate, decapacitating her. To prevent that from happening, she must eat all of the apples in the basket.

And then, the timer starts...

The chipmunk digs her head deeply into the basket, eating as many apples as she could.

The basket gets emptier and emptier, chances of succeeding are quite high right now.

Well, that is until...

Cough*

She coughs out blood. She can feel a burning pain on her stomach, and then realizes that the apples she ate were poisonous.

Cough*

Wanting to live longer, she slowly puts her head inside the basket and takes a bite of the last apple.

Cough*

Surprised by the sudden cough, she falls down with the chair. The bitten apple slowly rolls on the floor.

But that's not the only thing that is rolling...

Sally's head follows afterwards, stopping next to the apple.


	9. Strengthen Relationships (Part 1)

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEME (No sex scenes, tho)**

Metal can be seen charging himself in his room. He is sitting on his bed, staring at the door, waiting for his friends to come.

_I certainly hope that they are all okay..._

The door slowly opens, making him both surprised and relieved. Vector enters the room, grinning at him. "Lemme guess... You forgot to lock your door again?"

"Yep." The 2 of them laugh it off together. "So, Sally IS the killer, huh?"

"Yeah, she is. And her execution is quite..." Thinking about it again is like running directly to death. "Terrifyin'..."

"At least all of you are safe, right?"

"Yeah, that's the most important thing here." Vector gets a grip of Metal's wrist. "Come on, everyone's waiting at the cafeteria!"

"Waiting...? For what?"

\--_--_--_--_--_--

What he is seeing right now...

Is unbelievable.

All of the remaining students smiling at him, each of them apologizes to him for the lack of trust that they gave him.

"Sorry for the last time, Mets!" Sonic pats his shoulder. "I should've believed more in my friends than in Monokuma."

"S - Sonic...?" The robot gets surprised because of this. "N - no, it is fine! No hard feelings! But... Why so sudden?"

"You see... Stuff happened after Sally's execution and -"

"Upupupupu~" Everyone turns around to face the kitchen, where Monokuma can be seen holding a tray full of chili dogs. "I'm guessing that all of you must be hungry, so I made these! Come on, try some!"

"What're you up to again?" Shadow crosses his arms.

"We're not going to get tricked twice!" Silver glares at him.

"You guys are so mean! I'm just here to give you guys a special dinner!"

"Look who's talking..." Knuckles rolls his eyes.

"Say... How about making a deal with me...?" The bear said to them in a sinister voice. "If you guys eat all of them, I will tell you a way to get out to the outside world!"

They all look at Monokuma, surprised. "Wait... You mean, 'get out' get out?" Charmy tilts his head.

"Yep! 'Get out' get out!" The bear then throws the tray to one of the tables. "Dig in!"

They're actually skeptical about eating them, but for the sake of finding a way out, they decided to eat them. While the others are eating normal chili dogs, Metal is eating a chili dog made for robots. Unlike the others who are eating together, he's eating it on the corner of the cafeteria, probably to hide his mouth.

All of them finished their foods, but then something unexpected happens. "W - why am I -..." Blaze falls to her knees, exhausted.

Silver rushes to her and checks on her. "A - are you... Okay...?" The hedgehog is breathing heavily. "B - but... Why is this room so -"

The cat touches Silver's cheek, both of them staring deeply in to each other's eyes. "Have I... Told you that... You're very handsome when you're like this...?"

"B - Blaze!" He blushes, surprised at what she had said to him. "I - I'm, um... You look sexy too..."

"Ugh, w - what is this...?" Sonic walks around, seemingly exhausted just like the others. "It's... Hard... To breath..." Then, something popped up inside his mind. "W - wait, why am I thinking about dirty things...?!"

"Soooniiic~!" Tails approaches him from behind and hugs him. "Your fur is so soft~!"

"Yours too..." The 2 of them are now hugging each other.

"Cmon, Knuckles... You... Gotta... Fight it...!" Knuckles tries his best to exit the cafeteria, but then he slips and falls. Luckily, his hands are holding on to something to prevent him from falling harder. "I'm really glad that this thing is -" As soon as he looks up, he realizes that he's holding on to Rouge's breasts. "Oh gosh, sorry!" He lets go of his grip and crawls back.

"No need to worry, redhead... Feast your eyes..." The bat then does some sexy poses, while Knuckles stares at her.

"W - what is...? I... Can't move properly... W - why are my optics pink...?" Metal stands up from the corner, also in the same condition as everyone else.

"Sexy potion, sexy potion, sexy potion~!" Monokuma dances happily. "That's what happened! I put sexy potions on your food! Now look at all of you, happier than before!"

"S - stop... This...!" The robot walks slowly so he can reach to the bear, but then a big hand takes a strong grip on his shoulders. He turns around to see Vector, drooling as he stare at him. "V - Vector, what -"

The crocodile starts to bite Metal's shoulder softly. He then pins him to the ground as he continues biting it. " Y - You're... Quite delicious..."

"A - Ah~!" Metal beeps uncontrollably, probably some kind of robotic moan. Still in shock, he decides to shut himself down so he won't feel anything.

_This is the first time that I'm glad Cream and Amy are already dead..._

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS HERE**

Metal's engines turn on again. He slowly starts his optics and looks around. His friends are supposed to be here too, but...

He's not inside the cafeteria anymore.

He's inside a wide room with metal walls and ceilings, painted dark blue with yellow lines, just like his body paint. Air conditioners are present and are turned on, filling the room with cool air, perfect for anyone who're tired. In the center of the room, a hologram is seen projecting the world's globe. Behind the hologram, a bookshelf full of non - fiction books can be seen. Next to it is some kind of futuristic wardrobe, or it could be anything else similar to that. On the wall next to him is a metal door with a lever to open and close it. "Wait... What am I doing here...? WHY am I here...?"

"Good mornin', my lil favorite robot!" Monokuma drops from the ceilings.

"Great, now what?"

"I'm guessing that you have many questions in your mind right now. Well, if you DO have a mind, that is!" Metal clenches his fists, irritated. "For your first question, you're here because of me! Everyone that fell asleep was brought to their own labs."

"Wait... 'Lab'...? What do you mean?"

"Oh, wait... Did I answered both of your questions...? Oops, my bad. Next is the answer for the question that you just asked! The room that you're in right now is called an Ultimate Research Lab. Hope's Peak Academy has each for every student, but don't worry about the other classes! I closed the way to their labs so you all won't get lost!"

"Ultimate... Research Lab...?" The robot shakes his head. "Do you mean that..."

"Yep! I can't just let you troublesome kids play everyday! The Ultimate Research Lab is created so you all can train and develop your Ultimate talents!"

"This means... I must be inside the Ultimate Robot's Lab, correct?"

"There's my smarty - ass bot! Correct! And you're free to enter the other labs, well, if the owner lets you in, at least!" He then jumps up again, leaving the room.

"Ultimate Research Labs... I wonder what they got in store for each of us..."


	10. Strengthen Relationships (Part 2)

Metal walks out of his lab, looking at the other research lab in front of him. The door is pink with heart - shaped stickers attached to it.

It's actually pretty obvious that it's the Ultimate Matchmaker's lab.

He holds the door knob and starts to open the door.

The lab is as large as his. It has a pink wall and a red ceiling, a wide table is located on the corner of the room with a book and a pencil case on top of it. Hanging from the ceilings are portraits of random mobians, both male and female. Maybe Amy could train her talent by finding the perfect match for each mobian, but it's only a guess.

"If only you are alive..."

_"I AM alive."_The robot lifts his head, surprised to hear the voice. Amy is standing in front of him, smiling. _"I can't believe Monokuma prepared this for me! This is like so cool!" _She rushes to the table and opens the book. _"This book is filled with all of their characteristics and physical info, this'll make it easier to match them!"_Metal was going to hug her, but then refrains from doing so. He realized that it's only the projection of what Amy would do if she's still alive that his optics made.

However, he decides not to stop the projection.

Seeing the hedgehog smile happily like that, although it's not really her, makes him feel the same. _"Metal, look! Don't they match perfectly? See? Isn't matchmaking amazing? Even though the 2 of them are different species, they match perfectly well!"_But he won't make any progress if this continues, so he has to say goodbye. "I am really sorry, Amy. But I have to go."

_"Going so soon?" _He then turns off the projection, making the hedgehog blurry for a second. _"W - wha...? Metal, what's happening...?!" _The projection disappears.

"Sorry..." He exits the room, making a long beep, which is obviously a sigh. "I should stop doing things like that. Maybe enter another research lab with a surviving person."

Metal then approaches a green door with a blurry circular window on it. It is also designed with flowers and leaves, glued to the door.

_It's green, so there must only be 2 possibilities. It could be be either Jet's or Vector's lab._

Eager to find out the owner, he opens the door, revealing a room with many bushes, trees, and plants. Some of them are even plants that Metal hasn't seen before. Above the ceilings are lights, but not just normal lights. Special lights that can produce sunlight, the newest invention created by Tails. Although all of these things has drawn Metal's attention, he's focused on just 1 thing there...

A girl with green hair with 2 flowers, wearing a dress that resembles flower petals and an oval - shaped red gem on her chest, crouching on the ground, smiling at the flowers.

_Who in the world...?_

The girl stands up, realizing that someone's looking at her. She turns around and smiles at the robot. "Oh, hello there. You must be wondering who I am right now."

"Well, yes, actually..." He scratches his head.

"My name is Cosmo, and I am the Ultimate Gardener." The girl, who is now revealed to be Cosmo, said to him. "I'm supposed to be a transfer student here, but when I entered the school gates, I woke up here."

"So you are the same, I see..."

"The same...?"

"O - oh, it is nothing important." Metal said to her. "My name is Metal Sonic, the Ultimate Robot." The 2 of them shake hands. "By the way, you already know the situation, correct?"

"Yeah... Monokuma told me everything about it, and to be honest I got really surprised." She said to him in a sad tone. "But, you don't need to worry about my innocence. My mother always teaches me to value the lives of everyone."

"Your mother?"

"Oh, about her... Strangely that's the only thing that I remember about her. Somehow I can't remember all of my past. I wonder why..."

"Then we're on the same ship." The robot beeps. "I also don't have any memories about my past self. All I know is that Monokuma tried to trick me using a fake video of my made - up past. He tricked everyone in to believing that I am a killer robot."

"Wow, that's harsh... I'm really sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay." He examines the room with focus. "So this is the Ultimate Gardener's lab..."

"Yes, it is. The plants here are so polite to me. It seems that they like you too, Metal."

"The plants...? Like me...?"

Cosmo nods. "Yeah, they do. I can speak to plants, any type of plants. I actually can control them too, but I hate doing that. It just means that I'm stealing their freedom."

"I see..." Metal walks to the door and opens it. "Well, I guess I will be going. See you soon, Cosmo."

"Wait!" The girl walks to him. "Let me come with you! At least that'll help me meet the others!"

"Um, okay... Sure."

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**Ultimate Detective's Lab**

A small and narrow room designed to look like a sewer, with real sewer waters and a platform that divides the room to half watery and half dry. On the platform are a table and a chair with a book on top of the table. The book contains hundreds of cases that Vector must solve. The door to the lab is dark green and fungus has grown on it, there's also an image of a magnifying glass on it.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**Ultimate Fisherman's Lab**

A wide room with a large fishing pond on the center. Various fishing equipments are placed tidily on the wall, along with various baits like worms, smaller fishes, etc. There are also some frog plushies to motivate Big in training his fishing skills. The door is purple with images of fish and other underwater creatures.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**Ultimate Hero's Lab**

Sonic's lab is by far the largest lab in the whole school. It's filled with many traps and parkour sections to train his ability in rescuing others. Below the room is a large pool of water (and we all remember Sonic's hydrophobia). The door is blue and has an image of his face on it.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

**Ultimate Inventor's Lab**

An average - sized room with yellow walls, orange ceilings, and a metallic floor. The lab is filled with many toolboxes and shelves used for putting new inventions. On the left side of the room, a long wooden drawer is seen with tools inside of it. The door is yellow and has an image of wrenches and screwdrivers, making it clear that it's Tails' lab.

\--_--_--_--_--_--

"Looks like that's all of them." Metal said, walking through through the halls with Cosmo. "And I'm guessing that the other labs are on the 4th floor."

"So, I met all of them, right?" The girl asks him. When entering the research labs, she introduced herself to the students there.

"Yeah, but I guess not ALL of them." The robot starts to think about the other students that died. "Cream, Jet, Sally, and..." He hesitates to say the last name.

"Metal... You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Cosmo holds his right arm, smiling warmly. "It's not good to force your feelings."

"Thanks..." The girl lets go of his arm. "I really appreciate that. The last person that I was going to talk about is Amy. She's my... Best friend so far."

"Did she...?"

"Yes, she did." The place is then filled with silence. Both of them filled with mixed feelings. To break the awkwardness, Metal decides to ask her. "Hey, are you interested in any of the students that you met?"

"Who, me?" He nods. "Oh, um... Let's see... Sonic is cool, but... I think Tails is cute and funny, so he's the most interesting person that I met here."

They continue chatting with each other until they see Blaze, standing in front of a door. She then opens it and goes in. Curious, they both enter too. Inside is a blank gray narrow room with a table on the middle. On top of it are 3 cookies (what a coincidence).

"Hey, Blaze. What are you doing here?" The robot asks her.

"Oh, hey. I'm just curious." She answers him before taking a cookie. The cat then takes a bite. "Chocolate chips, milk, dough... This is real."

"You mean, the cookies?" Cosmo asks her.

"Yeah... I usually think that things like these are a trap, but considering that the 3 of us are here and the advice Silver gave me, I think it's not. Care to try some?"

"If it's okay, then thank you." Cosmo then takes one of the cookies and eats it. "Wow, the taste is rich... Full of milk, and a precise amount of sugar... Not to mention, the chocolate chips are a great choice of toppings..."

"Please don't mind." Metal takes one too and then walks to the corner.

...

"HEY!" They all turn around to see Monokuma at the door. "THIS IS MY PRIVATE ROOM, WHAT'RE YOU CURSED KIDS DOING HERE?!"

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Charmy walks in, waving at them.

"I was going to ask you the same question." The cat crosses her arms.

"Oh, nothin'. Just walkin' by and then I saw you guys with Monokuma."

"No way... Did you 3 just..." The bear's fur turns red. "EAT MY COOKIES?!"

"What? No way it's you guys." The bee said to them.

_Charmy, please don't._

"IT'S YOU 3, RIGHT?!"

_Shit, it's over..._

"Wait, it's you guys?!"

_You just had to say it twice..._

The 3 slowly nods before running out of the room. "HEY, COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHEETS!"

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, HE'S CLOSING IN!!!_

_EATING THAT COOKIE WAS A BAD IDEA!_

_If only I could use my fire..._


End file.
